


Naughty Unicorn

by Savageseraph



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Community: kink_bingo, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Handcuffs, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby likes showing off her toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesty fic written for 2010 **kink_bingo**. Because I sadly neglected my square.

Cate wondered if anyone ever said no to Abby. Correction: said it and stuck to it. She could have sworn she told Abby no to helping her pick out a design for a new tat; no to staying at her place for fajitas, flan, and frozen strawberry margaritas; and no to a demonstration of the wonderful, fabulous and ten-kinds-of-awesome thing she bought earlier that week. She blamed the first two on Abby’s pleading puppy eyes and a string of enthusiastic promises of fun. After the whole mess with Tony and the plague, Cate supposed she needed a little fun.

The last, well, she blamed that on the margaritas. That had to be the only logical explanation for why she found herself cuffed to Abby’s bed, certainly breaking one or more of Gibbs’s rules. A broken rule seemed small price to pay for having Abby’s tongue teasing her clit. As Abby grew more demanding, sucking and rubbing her tongue against Cate in rhythmic, suggestive thrusts, Cate shuddered. Hell, she’d happily keep Gibbs in coffee for a year in penance for this.

Cate’s hips rocked as she bit down on a string of soft moans she wasn’t able to hold back. Her body tensed, as she tried to hold back, hold on, a little longer. Just a little.... Cate gasped at how suddenly and completely Abby’s tongue sent waves of pleasure running through her. She was still catching her breath, when she felt the pressure of the first shallow intrusion.

“Ab—“ Cate swallowed when her voice broke. “Abby, what...?” The slow stretch of something being gently twisted as it was pressed into her ass had her shaking her head.

“It’s all good, Cate.” Abby nuzzled at her navel. Her voice, a soft purr that Cate could feel rubbing against her skin “It’s going to be great. I promise.”

“I don’t know....” Cate whined as the toy stretched her wider.

“Shhh. It’s almost in.”

Cate shook her head as she felt a twinge of pain. She closed her eyes, swallowed. “I don’t think I can.” She twitched as her body closed around the thinner neck of the plug, opened her eyes.

Abby grinned. “How does it feel?”

“Ummmm.” What was the right word? Odd? Disconcerting? Cate squirmed a little.

“Okay then. How about now?”

Cate couldn’t hold back a startled cry as the plug started vibrating. “It’s....”

“It gets even better.” Abby held up a dildo, and Cate squinted as she and her brain had a debate about what she was seeing. The dildo was a pearly white and seemed to have iridescent glitter in it. It had a spiral ridge running along it to the tip.

“It looks like....”

Abby nodded. “It is! It’s a unicorn horn!” A pause. “Well, not really a unicorn horn because…that would kinda hurt, wouldn’t it? Not to mention that finding one, a real one, would be tough. It came in a set with the smaller one that’s the plug.”

 _A set. The smaller one._ Cate blinked. “Are you telling me I have a unicorn horn up my ass?”

Abby laughed, the sound low and wicked. “You do. And that’s not the only place you’re going to have one.”

Cate licked her lips as Abby nudged the tip into her. The extra sensation from the spiral that ran around the dildo had her purring with pleasure. “Naughty unicorn.”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea.” Abby locked her gaze with Cate’s as the dildo also started vibrating.

“ _Fuck_.” Cate’s back arched. Her toes curled. She might have to ask Abby where one shopped for sets like this.

“My pleasure.”

A shudder rippled through Cate as Abby started fucking her, the vibrations and rubbing of the ridge on the dildo tangling together and building quickly into bright spikes of pleasure. Cate’s jaw tensed, and Abby dusted gentle kisses along it.

“Don’t fight it, Cate.” Abby’s lips brushed across Cate’s. “We can keep going as long as you want.”

Cate moaned, the sound coming from deep in her throat. _As long as **she** wanted._ “What if I want a lot?” She felt a slight flush warm her cheeks.

Abby kissed her, her tongue slipping into Cate’s mouth to rub and explore as she kept the toy moving in slow, lazy thrusts. Her lips brushed Cate’s when she pulled back enough to murmur, “We have all night.”

Then Abby’s lips were back on hers, lingering over the kiss, and Cate could have sworn from the soft sounds Abby made that she could taste the cries Cate couldn’t hold back as her pleasure crested, broke over her in waves.

 _All night_. Cate wasn’t sure she could last all night, but she was more than willing to try.


End file.
